Suzaku's Destiny
by Yusagi
Summary: When an angry Suzaku exacts judgement on Miaka's first born for disobeying destiny, Miaka must return to the book and her youth, to rewrite The Universe of the four gods the way destiny designed


Disclaimer: I do not own FY--I do have a partial creative liscence over Seiko and Sukagi, though.

AN: I'm so proud of actually coming up with _good_ combo names this time!(normally, they end up similar to fused warriors...>. )

So you know(and I can gloat...most likely)why I picked the names:

Seiko: The japanese pronounciation of Hotohori's real name(as shuko didn't have that flair...)and Nuriko

Sukagi: the 'Su' from Suboshi, 'ka' from Nakago, 'i' from Soi, Amiboshi, Suboshi (She didn't know Tomo, Ashitare, or Miboshi long enough to include them---amiboshi is only included sincehe's Suboshi's brother...it's honarary, you know?)

Speaking of 'you know'...SAY IT ISN'T SO! Does Chichiri really say 'ya know' in the Anime! _THEY CAN'T, NO WAY!_curls up in a corner, whimpering

. What insanity am I doing to these poor people now?...So, I've never seen Tai manifest anything that suggested she was more powerful than Suzaku(despite that emperor of heaven stuff..) so...even if s/he is, s/he isn't going to interfere wit' him got it? CAUSE I SAID SO!

* * *

_Suzaku's Destiny_

**Chapter 1:_ Retribution_**

"Th-This is _horrible_, no da!"

"_No_! Don't do this, Suzaku!" Tai Yi Jin cried over the raging winds, but a peal of thunder drowned her out. "You'll only succeed in destroying _both_ worlds!"

Flame erupted from the ground several feet from where they stood, the heat from the inferno was like a blazing furnace on the last two remaining figures in the world. From the conflagaration emerged an extremely furious fire god.

"The priestess has defied destiny!" He growled. "And her belligerence has caused the destruction of this world!"

"What will destroying her's as well do!"

He turned fire-eyes on the woman, "I will not destroy _her_..."

"_No!_" Chichiri gasped, "It is not her child's fault Miaka could not return to battle Tenkou again! No da!"

"Yes...it was Taka who defiled my priestess."

Tai Yi Jin narrowed her eyes, "Your plan wouldn't even work...'he' wouldn't be any more cautious, after all...it had been years..."

"You understand so little..."

"But...she is--" Chichiri started

"_I KNOW WHO SHE IS!_" He roared, fire blazing around him in his fury "Now, _be silent!"_

"It can't work...and it's not _just_!"

"It is the only way..."

"_Noo!_"

VOVOVOVOVOVOV

"Suzaku, no!" Miaka cried, leaping bolt upright.

"Wh-what!" Taka grumbled, sitting up with an intense glare, "Again!"

Miaka shivered softly, and shook her head,"I...don't know...I just...suddenly...felt so cold...like ice..."

"And that related to Suzaku, how?"

"I'm...not sure..."

VOVOVOVOVOVOV

"Come on, Seiko!" Her friend called, waving. "Let's get that pesky studying done!"

"Urghhhh..."

"We're going to the _library_, you know." She winked. "Maybe you'll find that great 'book' of yours, eh?"

"Grr...I wish I never told you about that..." She growled, trudging after her friend.

Her mother had told her tales from a young age of a 'book of the gods' that, when opened, sucked her into a mythical version of ancient china, where she was swept up in a grand adventure--and fell in love with Seiko's father.

Naturally, Seiko had been skeptical for a while, but when her father demonstrated his Suzaku abilities and the glowy symbol on his forehead, she was quickly convinced. Henceforth, she never ceased teasing her mother for picking the weirdo over the gorgeous emperor that had been chasing her.

As Sukagi was her best friend, she had naturally mentioned it...and foundout that Sukagi's mom,Yui, had told a similar story, but had no evidence pther than a black pearl earring. Thus, she was very hard-hearted about it.

"Oh, come on, Seiko!" Sukagi laughed, "I can't believeyou actually _believe _it!"

"Cause it's true..." she mumbled, walking into the library.

"We'll need stuff from the left wing again...you get that again." Sukagi said, ignoring Seiko's comment."I'll take the rear wing."

Seiko shrugged, and walked toward herassignment, list of study books on a paper in her purse.

_I wish I could find that book...than I could prove it to her... _She thought with a sigh, _If I could only go there...what if I found mytrue love there?_

She smiled as she remembered the pictures that her mother had of the warriors, _I think I already have..._

She'd never admitted it to Sukagi, of course, Sukagi believed the pictures to be a bunch of cosplayers.

"But there's no way a guy as perfect as _him _couldexist in _this _stupid world..." She musedglancing ather list."Let's see...learn Taiwanese...hm..."

She froze when her fingers fell on ared leather-bound book...it had no tags on it...no title on the spine...

Numbly, she pulled it out of the shelf, and gazed down at it. The leather was a fre red, and golden letters emblazoned on the cover read 'The Universe of the four gods--Japanese Translation by Einosuke Okuda.'

"No..." She whispered, "This is one of Sukagi's jokes, right?"

The leather and ancient papers were charred on the edges, as if it had been narrowly rescued from a fire.

A terrible sense of dread passed through her as she ran her finger tips over the golden letters, but it was as if she were in a trance, incapable of restraining herself as she opened the book, her eyes falling upon the letters within.

'**_And the Defiled Child, lost in the snare of Suzaku, reopened the legend, recalling the young lady...sealing the fate of the worlds, and waking Destiny...'_**

"S-Seiko?" Sukagi's voice came from nowhere, breaking the spell.

Seiko's eyes widened at the words, and dropped the book with a scream.

But it was too late, as the book fell, flames jettesoned out of it, engulfing the book, and roaring throughout the library.

"_SEIKO!_"

Seiko was almost certain she heard a phoenix cry as the flames encircled her, but there was no telling throughher own terrorizes shrieks.

VOVOVOVOVOVOV

"Miaka, what's wrong, sweet heart?"

"I...don't know...but...maybe I should go pick Seiko up..."

"Nonsense!" Taka laughed, "She's with Sukagi, let her be!"

"But I-"

_"Priestess!"_

Taka leapt up, "That old hag! I recognize her voice!"

_"Quiet! This is important!"_

"What?" Miaka asked, standing.

_"Miaka...sit down..."_

"Why?"

_"DO IT!"_

Obediantly, Miaka plopped down on the couch.

_"Now...when you married Taka...you became 'defiled' in Suzaku's eyes, and could no longer use your abilities as priestess..."_

"Uh..." She mumbled, "Do you mean when we..."

_"Quiet!"_ The voice snapped, _"Now, while you were cut off from our world, Tenkou returned...and...without a priestess, our world stood no chance...fire and ash rained from the sky, and plagues and locusts afflicted our lands and people."_

"Why didn't you get a new Priestess?"

_"Because _someone_ decided not only to hide the book, but destroy the scroll!" _She snapped, _"Needless to say, Suzaku is furious."_

"Furious?"

_"Yes...and now the time has come for retribution."_

"Retribution?"

_"I am sorry, Miaka...Chichiri and I tried...but we couldn't stop him..."_

"Tai Yi Jun! What is the retribution!" She insisted, panic and fear gripping her.

_"Find the true path of destiny, Maiden, it is the only way to save this world and ours...you must--" _She was cut off by a loud roaring sound.

"What is that?" Miaka asked, glancing at Taka.

Shrugging, Taka opened the blinds. Color faded from his face and he stumbled backward. "No..."

"What!" She gasped, turning to the window.

The entire downtown was engulfed in writhing flame, spreading faster than quicksilver.

"No...No!"

Taka grabbed her shoulders protectively. "What is this?"

"The...library...where Seiko went..." She whispered. "Was in downown Tokyo..."

The flame was only a few blocks away, and nearling quickly.

"She must've..."

"The...book..." Taka whispered.

"_SEIIKOOOOO!"_

* * *

AN: Ag...I didn't want to do that to Seiko...I like her too much...

Bad Miaka...

Yeah, this is a tad AU, dontcha think? I don't really think Suzaku is like that...I kinda like him, but...

Yusagi Sombermoon


End file.
